Dies Irae
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Elle se rappela qu'en fait c'était sa faute si tout cela était arrivé. Les dieux l'avaient puni de son pêché en lui envoyant Niklaus.


Esther ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait affreusement mal. Son dernier accouchement s'était plutôt mal passé. Elle avait failli perdre son petit Finn. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'en perdre un autre quatre ans seulement après la mort de son premier né Aaron. Mikael vint dans la chambre où la jeune mère se reposait, il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit un simple merci. Puis il partit.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Finn était né. C'était un enfant sage comme son frère aîné de deux ans Elijah. Elle cueillait dans la forêt des simples pour sa voisine qui souffrait de rhumatismes, quant elle aperçut un jeune homme qui devait avoir dix sept-dix huit ans, dessiner une jolie fleur. C'était un beau jeune homme avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Esther se trouvait attirer par quelqu'un. Troublée par cela, elle partit précipitamment.

Elle revint tout les jours. Elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et le regardait peindre pendant des heures. Il ne lui jetait pas même un regard tellement il était concentré sur son travail. Puis un jour, il posa ses affaires et se jeta sur elle. Ils firent l'amour rapidement, cela n'avait rien de romantique, c'était loin d'être la meilleure fois d'Esther. Et pourtant elle voulut recommencer.

Et elle recommença, beaucoup de fois. Durant leurs étreintes post-coïtales elle apprit des choses sur lui. Il s'appelait Wydo, était le fils aîné d'une famille de loup garous, il avait seize ans. Il était lui-même un loup garou depuis deux ans maintenant. Il la baisait parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il la trouvait plutôt jolie et qu'elle avait un corps d'enfer malgré les grossesses qu'elle avait eue précédemment.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. Mikael ne se doutait de rien. Esther frissonnait rien qu'à la pensée qu'il l'apprenne un jour. Sa réaction elle le savait serait terrible…

Ce fut un jour de décembre qu'Esther apprit qu'elle était enceinte pour la quatrième fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle annonça leur rupture à un Wydo indifférent et sa grossesse à un Mikael tout aussi indifférent. Après tout il avait déjà deux fils pour perpétuer sa lignée.

Esther accoucha de Niklaus un beau jour d'été. L'accouchement fut rapide et facile. Par contre la suite le fut nettement moins. Il ne fit pas ses nuits rapidement et il avait tout le temps faim. Esther avait l'impression de s'être transformée en vache laitière.

C'était un garçon turbulent et désobéissant. Esther ne comptait plus le nombre de punitions qu'il avait eu. Et puis elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle venait d'accoucher d'un autre petit garçon Kol et attendait encore un autre enfant.

Esther n'aimait pas Niklaus, comme elle n'aimait pas non plus Elijah, Kol et Rebekah. Elle avait seulement de l'affection pour Finn et Henrik. Pour les quatre autres, elle faisait semblant d'en avoir.

Ils l'avaient tous déçus à un point ses enfants. Elijah et Niklaus avec ce triangle amoureux qu'ils formaient avec cette pute de Tatia. Kol avec l'amour qu'il portait pour cette fille de rien : Myrcella. Rebekah et le comportement qu'elle avait avec les hommes. Finn et son aventure avec cette veuve au tempérament libertin : Sage. Henrik n'avait encore rien fait vu son jeune âge mais elle savait que quant il serait plus grand il décevrait aussi. Après tout, ils le faisaient tous.

Esther avait mal, terriblement mal en voyant Henrik, son petit Henrik étendu par terre sans vie. Elle regarda méchamment Niklaus. C'était sa faute si tout cela était arrivé ! Puis elle se rappela qu'en fait c'était sa faute à elle si tout cela était arrivé. Les dieux l'avaient puni de son pêché en lui envoyant Niklaus.

Dernière vengeance des dieux envoyée sous la forme de Niklaus. Il sait tout. Il sait que Mikael n'est pas son vrai père, il sait qu'elle a bridé son côté loup garou en tuant Tatia, la femme qu'il aimait. Niklaus est en colère et elle sait qu'il va la tuer.

Et bizarrement , cette idée ne la rend pas triste.


End file.
